Blinded by Pride
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Pride & Prejudice with Klaine. How could someone so utterly loathsome as Mr. Anderson love someone like Kurt Hummel? (Oneshot as of now)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because reading **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** has been giving me all of these Klaine feels. I also wrote this listening to "Come What May" which probably wasn't the best idea. If you are familiar with the novel, you will know that this does not end on an especially good note. Used ****the movie ****as well as the book itself for reference. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain was coming down hard as Kurt ran the length of the stone bridge that ran across the pond now overflowing with water. He picked up the hem of his trousers that were heavy with mud at the bottom as he splashed through the puddles that somehow were even under the shelter. He leaned against the stone, catching his breath as he watched the rain trickle down the sides of the wall. Wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes, he drew his sweater closer about his body.

He didn't notice the person standing opposite the wall until he had stepped forward, causing Kurt to be spooked. That person was Mr. Blaine Anderson, soaked to the skin by the rain, his usually gelled hair loose in wild, dark curls.

"Mr. Hummel," he began.

Kurt shook excess water from his boots as he looked at Mr. Anderson expectantly.

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

A moment of silence. Kurt gasped slightly, his lips parting in surprise. On the inside he was absolutely astonished. This man whom he loathed, and whose arrogance knew no bounds had just professed unconditional love to him? Kurt knew not what to make of this, but he was prepared to maintain his patience and hear Mr. Anderson out fully.

Mr. Anderson continued, "The only reason I came to Lima was to see you. I had to. I - " he took a breath. "I have come here against my better judgment, my families wishes, my rank, my...everything."

"Mr. Anderson, I - I don't understand," Kurt stuttered as a particularly threatening crack of thunder sounded in the distance.

"I love you -" he rushed out and then was surprised at his own words. Mr. Anderson broke his eye contact with Kurt for a moment and then resumed, "- most ardently."

To Kurt, Mr. Anderson looked very composed and dignified. His trench coat was open and soaked at the bottom, his slacks wet much like Kurt's own. Even his bow tie was immensely straight and pressed. But his face showed no sign of anxiety which supported his words. The veracity of his words, therefore, seemed doubtful to Kurt.

Kurt took a breath, attempting to stifle the color he could feel slowly rising up his cheeks. "Let me apologize, Mr. Anderson, for any pain I have caused you." He crossed his arms.

"Is this your reply? You're laughing at me, aren't you?"

"No." Kurt stated.

"You're rejecting me?"

"I hardly think it's unjustified, Mr. Anderson. I have many reasons that outweigh my favor of you."

"May I ask why?"

"And I might as well ask why you claim to tell me that you like me against your will and better judgement? That somehow you like me in spite of what everything else is telling you? That I'm supposed to believe that?" Kurt snapped, his voice rising.

"No, believe me I didn't-"

"But I have other reasons to think ill of you, you know I have! Even if my feelings towards you were indifferent or tolerable, do you still think I'd accept the man who has ruined the happiness of my own brother?"

At this accusation, the color drained from Mr. Anderson's face and he was taken back_._. He listened without interruption.

"Do you deny it, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt huffed. "That you separated a couple who loved each other deeply? You separated my brother Finn from your friend Rachel?"

"I do not deny it."

Kurt's eyes grew wide at this confession. He expected to have to wrest it out of Mr. Anderson. "How could you?"

Mr. Anderson sighed, yet remained where he was, the rain continuing in the background. He continued, defeated. "Because...I believed Finn wasn't committed to her."

"Wasn't committed?" Kurt repeated. "_My _brother wasn't committed to the only girl he has ever claimed to love? Like actually _love_ love?" Kurt took a step toward Mr. Anderson, the infliction in his voice rising even more.

"Look, Mr. Hummel, I watched them, and I believed Rachel's commitment was more than Finn's. Even Rachel admitted this to me!"

"Only because you brought up the idea with her!"

"I did it to protect her!"

"To protect _her_? What about my brother!" Kurt shouted back.

Mr. Anderson grew silent once more. Kurt became suddenly aware of his outburst and bit his lip, looking at the ground.

"I suppose you think Rachel's too good for Finn? That her...money would get in the way of..." Kurt muttered.

"No! Of course not!" Mr. Anderson dismissed the fact right away.

Kurt continued to not meet eyes with Mr. Anderson who was looking at him intently, the rain filling the silence.

"And what about Mr. Puckerman?" Kurt added.

Mr. Anderson's head snapped up at once. "Mr. Puckerman?" he asked, taking a step toward Kurt, splashing in the puddles as he walked.

"What is your excuse for how you treated him?" Kurt inquired, taking an equal step forward so that he was close enough to feel the hot breath of Mr. Anderson with every syllable.

"Why do his interests interest you, Mr. Hummel?" Mr. Anderson's hazel eyes searched Kurt's face.

"He told me what you did to him," Kurt said with a somewhat regained composure.

"Ah, yeah I bet he did," Mr. Anderson said harshly.

"You ruined everything for him, and yet you seem not to care," Kurt spat back with equal harshness, water droplets rolling down his cheeks as he spoke.

"This is what you think of me?" Blaine muttered. "Perhaps if your pride had not blinded you - "

"_My _pride?!" Kurt said, astonished as he continued in an acerbic manner. "From the moment I met you, your arrogance and disdain for others was immense. That only paved the way for your other misdoings that made me decide that I utterly loathe you, and you are the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry!"

As Kurt finished, he was breathing heavily with anger. Mr. Anderson's face, however, changed from being hostile to crestfallen. He gasped as Kurt's words sunk in and pierced his chest. When he found his voice again, he chocked out, "Forgive - forgive me, sir, for taking up so much of your time," and added internally a wish for Kurt's prevailing happiness.

Mr. Anderson took steps backward as he continued to look at Kurt defeatedly, trying not to show the pain his words had caused him. When he reached the steps leading to a path away from the shelter, he turned around and walked out into the unceasing storm.

Kurt gasped when he had gone, drawing his arms around him, suddenly feeling the cold air once again. A person so loathing and arrogant as Mr. Anderson...in love with _him_?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this fic isn't going to be necessarily in order of the book. Just little installments of moments - whatever I feel like writing at the time. This is the scene with the ball and Kurt and Mr. Anderson share their first dance.**

* * *

The grand wooden doors opened revealing a large ballroom full of people from all across the country. Lady Santana and Lady Brittany were sharing a cocktail blend by the window, Mr. Evans watching sadly from across the room at the blonde as he stirred his own drink. Mr. Puckerman had a line of ladies eagerly waiting to dance with him and impress him with their dress and footwork. Lady Quinn had captivated his attention currently. He spun her in her pale yellow gown, her blond curls flowing behind her as she giggled.

In the center of the marble floor, two lines of people stood underneath a glistening chandelier, ladies on one side and gentlemen on the other for the traditional English dance. The gentlemen bowed as tradition, and the ladies curtseyed in response, fanning out their dresses in their fingertips as they lowered themselves slightly.

The orchestra on the balcony started an upbeat song featuring the violins, and the room became full of dancing and laughing, ladies lifting their skirts to maneuver easier around their partners. Brilliant colors surrounded the room as ladies were spun and gentlemen jumped in time with the beat - lilacs, creams, and sapphires. Kurt sat behind the dancers with crossed legs laughing with Finn and Tina. He noticed his father and Carole standing on the other side of the room looking fondly at the dancers. Burt had his arm around Carole in her coral dress, sharing a smile with her periodically.

People clapped and stomped in time with the music, Kurt humming slightly as Finn watched the ladies. Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother. He was such a _boy_ at times.

"You know," Kurt said to Finn, "There are too many ladies here for you not to find a special one tonight." Mostly Kurt just wanted Finn out of his hair and stop complaining about being still single. Kurt was the same age as Finn and he wasn't concerned. His father disagreed, however. Burt wanted his sons married to pass on the family name and to spread their property. Yet Kurt supposed he was lucky. However much his father pushed for marriage for Finn and himself, Burt always said it had to be for love.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Finn said. "But Kurt, there has to be a lad here for you?"

Kurt sighed. "No, Finn, I'm not interested in any of these men here. They're all the same. Only care about money and status." He waved his hand dismissively as he re-crossed his legs. His trousers were tight and would surely catch the eye of both gentlemen and ladies, but they weren't very comfortable sitting down.

"They can't all be bad," Finn said. He hoped the ladies weren't as bad as Kurt said the men were.

"They're humorless idiots in my limited experience," Kurt admitted.

Finn sighed and looked at Kurt. "You know, one of these days some dashing gentleman will catch your eye and you'll be taught to hold your tongue."

Kurt had to stop from rolling his eyes at hopeless romantic Finn. He had lost sight of Mr. Puckerman and his friend Lady Quinn. Kurt wondered what mischief they could be getting up to and what story he'd hear in her next letter when the doors opened at the end of the ballroom.

People at first didn't notice the new guests - they kept dancing as the orchestra played. But slowly people stopped and turned to their new company and the orchestra stopped playing. Whispers filled the room as Kurt stood up to see better.

Sir Schuester escorted the three guests down the middle of the hall after bowing politely, people watching them and whispering as they passed.

Kurt whispered to Tina next to him. "So which of our guests is Lady Rachel?"

Tina stood on her tiptoes and whispered back, "She's on the right and on the left is Mr. Cooper Anderson."

At the mention of Lady Rachel, Finn glanced at Tina and back again quickly. Lady Rachel was donning a scarlet gown and had her brunette hair curled and pinned behind her. She stood with a certain confidence that was hard to come by, her chin slightly elevated as she gave smiles to the gentlemen as she passed.

"And who is the man with the quizzical brow?" Kurt asked, indicating the man in between them.

"That's Cooper's brother, Mr. Blaine Anderson."

_Blaine Anderson_. Kurt repeated his name in his head. He walked with the same strong gait as Lady Rachel, yet slightly less cocky. Kurt still could tell that he was of high importance but he seemed not to advertise it as boldy as Lady Rachel. His hair was combed smooth and gelled for extra measure to give him a very clean look. His boots having trousers neatly tucked in made a slight tap with each step. His emerald coat was tailored impeccably, over his white dress shirt and matching vest. He was well-dressed even for being of high status. Cooper was almost a head taller than Blaine, and shared Lady Rachel's elevated stature. Kurt could immediately tell Cooper and Blaine were brothers.

"He looks miserable, poor guy," Kurt remarked on Blaine.

"Miserable, maybe, but poor he his not," Tina replied as she brushed lint from her dark blue gown. "He makes unbelievable money, and his family owns half of Derbyshire."

"The miserable half?" Kurt responded with a laugh. Tina couldn't help but giggle also.

The trio passed them and Kurt, Tina, and Finn all bowed respectfully. Kurt glanced back up only to meet eyes with Blaine for a split second before Blaine quickly looked away and ahead as he had been previously, stealing another side glance before passing Kurt and his friends. Kurt looked on after Blaine had passed, confused. Mr. Blaine Anderson had just met eyes with him and_ only_ him, Mr. Kurt Hummel. Kurt smiled to himself and could feel his cheeks becoming warmer. Neither Tina nor Finn had noticed their encounter.

The trio of new guests reached the end of the dance hall accompanied still by Sir Schuester, the ladies smiling and the gentlemen looking after Lady Rachel. The orchestra started playing music again and the dancing continued as if nothing had stopped it. They stood, watching the hall erupt in noise and good spirits once again.

Burt peeked around the dancers and whispered to Carole that she should introduce them to the boys, hoping secretly that either Cooper or Blaine were gay for Kurt.

Kurt and Finn were still standing after Tina had run off with Mr. Mike Chang. "Lady Rachel is looking at you, Finn. Smile. Smile at her!" Kurt elbowed his step-brother.

Finn met eyes with Lady Rachel and gave her a nervous grin. She nodded in response and Kurt could see she was blushing, almost matching the color of her dress.

Burt approached Kurt and Finn, to break the glance between Finn and Lady Rachel. "Come, I want to introduce you," Burt exclaimed, taking them excitedly and escorting them to the end of the dance hall. Kurt and Finn had no choice but to follow, trying not to step on any toes as they weaved their way through the dance hall.

"Lady Rachel, I am pleased to present Mr. Hummel and his sons, Mr. Kurt Hummel and Mr. Finn Hudson." Sir Schuester nodded to each of them respectively and they bowed.

"Pleasure," Mr. Hummel said and bowed.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance," Lady Rachel said, mostly to Finn. Blaine had remained stone-faced during the first introductions and still remained so when Sir Schuester introduced him.

"And may I introduce, Mr. Blaine Anderson of Pemberley in Derybshire?"

At the mention of his title, however, Blaine's stone-faced expression changed slightly, as if he wished to not be known under that name. Kurt found it odd, but bowed along with his father and step-brother to Blaine of Pemberley. After Cooper's introduction was made, he excused himself and went off to find a lady to dance with.

The upbeat song had just come to a conclusion, and the hall applauded eagerly. Kurt and Finn bowed once more before excusing themselves to blend in with the crowd on the outskirts of the ballroom. Blaine's gaze followed Kurt as he left and met up with Tina.

"That Mr. Anderson…he's odd, don't you think?" Kurt asked her.

"How so?" Tina asked, distractedly as she stood on her tiptoes looking for Mike to return from the restroom.

"He didn't say a single word to my father, my brother, or I. Not even a nod or acknowledgement that we were even there!"

"He's got more important things to worry about, don't you think? His family name, their estate, you know. Try to have some compassion, Kurt."

"Me? The Andersons seem just about as stuck up as any other family my father has introduced me to." Kurt scoffed as Tina took his arm and led him into another hall, still looking for Mr. Chang. Kurt caught a glance of Finn and Lady Rachel sharing a dance, his step-brother completely enamored with her beauty.

They walked in as Kurt was thinking about Blaine, not exactly paying attention to what was in front of his boots when he and Tina almost ran into the very man they were just talking about.

Kurt gasped in surprise. It was as if Blaine knew he was being talked about.

Blaine's stone expression did not fade as he asked Kurt his question: "May I have the next dance, Mr. Hummel?"

"You may," Kurt replied.

That answer seemed to satisfy Blaine and lead him to no further small talk. He bowed slightly and strolled away as Kurt bowed in response. Kurt grabbed Tina's arm and pulled him around the stone staircase.

"Did I just agree to a dance with Mr. Anderson?" he hissed.

"It appears so, Kurt," Tina replied.

"That's - that's…that'd be an issue since I've promised myself to hate him for all eternity." Kurt sighed and leaned against the cool stone. Tina giggled and grabbed his hand to lead him to the ballroom.

Partners faced each other waiting for the music to start. Kurt stood as confidently as he could, trying to meet the stature of Blaine across from him. The violin solo started, and the ladies curtseyed and the gentlemen bowed.

They met once in the middle at their hands and traded sides once. When they met again in a similar manner Kurt said, "I love this dance," rather monotone.

"Do you? Delightful," Blaine responded in his similar tone.

They waltzed around each other a few more times when Kurt said, "It's your turn to talk, Mr. Anderson." The line of people met sideways and took hands. "I talked about the dance, now you have to remark about the room or something."

"I am more than happy to oblige. What would you like to hear?" Blaine responded as he traded places with Kurt once more.

"That'll do." Kurt said, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "I prefer private balls to public ones."

Blaine said nothing as they met in the middle and walked with their hands on top of each other once more, bending at the knees as they stepped around each other.

"I guess we can stay silent for now," Kurt remarked.

"Do you talk always while dancing?" Blaine inquired.

"No. I prefer to be unsociable. I think it makes it more enjoyable, don't you think?" Kurt would rather observe others than be in the center of activity.

"Does your family walk to Meryton often?" Blaine looked at the floor and bit his lip waiting for Kurt's response.

"Yes. We can meet new people. We had just met Mr. Puckerman."

"Ah yes…he is so amiable. Perfect for friendship. Retaining it with him in another story, I'm afraid."

"He has lost your friendship, I am aware. No chance of rekindling, how unfortunate." Kurt said shorthandedly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Kurt spun again and met Blaine in the middle, stopping firm. He was looking Blaine straight in the eye, slightly downward to overcome their height difference. "To judge your personality."

"And what have you found out?" Blaine replied, annoyed.

"Hardly anything. So many people have told me things and nothing seems to fit."

"I hope to be clearer in the future, then." Blaine looked at Kurt to attempt to convey his sincerity. He stepped into the dance afterwards, Kurt following suit, unable to look away from Blaine's face.

They continued dancing, both still looking at each other with a mixture of annoyance and intrigue as the music grew louder. Blaine's eyebrows were inquisitive and Kurt's jaw was locked. They turned one last time as the music surged to its final crescendo.

Applauding and bowing one last time, Kurt stepped away and walked out of the hall with a weird feeling in his chest, Blaine's gaze following him the entire time.


End file.
